sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Merriel, The BioSlime
Merriel, The BioSlime, is a custom class in SASZA4. A pure support class with a heavy focus on healing, it is primarily intended for use in multiplayer as a dedicated support version of the Medic. Merriel is a bio-engineered humanoid blob of slime, created by the Kitteria Corporation as a dedicated combat medic for their other combat classes that wouldn't reduce the time the other soldiers could spend in the action. Made of a specially created healing slime, Merriel can heal the majority of common injuries incurred on the battlefield. "She" begins with the Z-2 LMP and the HVM 001. She has a base health of 1,800 and gains 100 health per level. Skills: #Healing Trail: This is a toggled ability and, once activated, will remain active until cast again. Merriel drains her own health to leave a trail of slime behind as she walks. This slime last for four seconds. Allies who stand on it are healed for a percentage of their maximum health each second, while enemies will be slowed. Merriel can walk over the slime to collect it, healing herself. Slime is left in increments of meters. Each meter will cost 2% of her maximum health and, if collected, will heal her for 1% of her maximum health. #Cling: Merriel attaches herself to an ally. While attached, she cannot move, but will be carried along by the ally. She will heal this ally each second and absorb a percentage of the damage they take. While Healing Trail is toggled on, she will still leave the trail behind as her ally walks. She can recast this ability to disengage. #Healing Salve: Merriel's heals are increased by an amount. This does not extend to Slime Production. #Multiplication: Upon detaching from an ally with Cling, Merriel will shed some of her health and leave a blob on the ally. This blob will continue to heal the ally for several seconds. Only one point may be placed in this ability. #Slime Production: Merriel generates new slime passively. Because of this, she regains some of her health each second. #Mend: Merriel attaches herself to a downed ally. She cannot move while attached, but each second she remains like this the ally gains increased recovery speed and will respawn with more health. If an ally dies while Merriel is Clinging to them and Merriel survives, she will automatically cast Mend on them. #Pop!: Merriel channels for three seconds, expanding. When the three seconds have passed, or the player recasts Pop!, Merriel will explode, flinging slime across an entire area at the cost of a large amount of health. The area and health cost will scale with the duration that she channels, from 15% of her maximum health to 60%, increasing by 15% per second. The slime created by Pop! will override all previously placed slime, and will decrease revive times, heal and speed allies, and slow enemies. She can still collect the slime generated by Pop!, healing for 1% of her health for every meter she collects. Merriel cannot bring herself below 1 health with her abilities that cost health. Healing Trail will automatically shut off when she no longer has enough health to fully pay the cost, while Multiplication and Pop! can bring her to 1 health upon cast, so play wisely! Skill Tree: Description: Merriel is a blue humanoid thing, all jiggly and stuff. Her color can be changed with a slider while outside the game. Notes: My fourth class concept. For this one, I wanted to make what I think the Medic class should have been, a genuine support who thrives in multiplayer but suffers while alone. Merriel has strong healing potential at the cost of her own safety. I'm not particularly satisfied with Cling in its current form(I feel it's antifun, as you simply press a button then do nothing), but it's a good impression of what it should be with a bit of reworking. As always, leave a comment below, and any feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! Erendian (talk) 01:02, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Classes